Boy Meets Boy
by Heeyul
Summary: Jaejoong meets an intimidating Yunho and his heart skips a beat. What will happen to Yunho and Jaejoong?


**Title:** Boy Meets Boy

**Pairing:** YunJae

**Length:** 1/5

**Characters:** Hero as Kim Jaejoong & U-Know as Jung Yunho.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama & Fluff

**Credits:** The short film "Boy Meets Boy" starring Kim Hyesung & Lee Hyunjin.

**Summary:** On a warm spring day Jaejoong, a small boy, meets tall and broad-shouldered Yunho inside a bus. Jaejoong keeps looking at the intimidating boy whose sharp eyes are hidden under his baseball cap. Jaejoong's heart starts beating. What will happen to Jaejoong and Yunho?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own the boys.

-

Leaning against the bus seat, Jaejoong opened his highlighter and highlighted an important line on his book. When satisfied with what he has done, he smiled and closed the book. He opened his bag and got his pencil case, during the process; his film canister dropped. He stared at it as it rolled over the other side of the bus.

Unconsciously, he pouted and saw that the canister stopped rolling when it bumped on someone's foot and stopped. He bit his lip, as he was in a dilemma whether to get it or not. The bus' pace went faster causing the canister to roll over him again, he was about to reach out for it when the bus came to a stop. Jaejoong wasn't able to grab it when once again, it rolled over the other side and stopped when it hit the foot of the same person. Silently, he cursed himself for being slow and stupid. Jaejoong examined the guy— he's tall, broad-shouldered and he has sharp eyes which were hidden under his baseball cap.

He was surprised when the stranger, who was standing, stepped on the canister and looked at him. He looked away when he realized that they were practically staring at each other. He felt that the man was still looking at him and it's making him uncomfortable. He gulped hard, and was about to stand up to approach the man when the stranger bent down and picked up the film while looking at him. In an instant, he went back to his seat and looked down the floor of the bus.

The tall stranger was holding the canister tightly and he was in a dilemma whether to get the canister from him or not. Once he mustered all of his courage, he took a deep breath, stood up to approach the stranger.

Slowly, he walked over the stranger who was eyeing him. As soon as he was in front of him, the broad-shouldered man titled his baseball cap a bit and flashed him a very eye-catching smile. Jaejoong couldn't help but gasp at the sight. The stranger extended his hand out to give Jaejoong the canister; he also extended out his and as he got his canister, their hands touched and his heart skipped a beat.

Jaejoong was unconsciously staring at the man. The light chuckle he heard was enough to make him snap out of his reverie. He let out an awkward smile and bowed at the stranger before going back to his seat.

As he walked back towards his seat, a lady already occupied it. She looked at him and smiled while giving him his school bag. He bowed at got his bag. He stood beside the stranger and looked at him, they both locked gazes and looked away after a while.

Jaejoong felt something inside him tingle. And once again, his heart skipped a beat. Why? Is it because of this stranger? He looked outside the window and noticed that he already reached his destination. He pushed the button near the door and the bus pulled over the bus stop.

-

Jaejoong got out of the bus and started walking. His mind was thinking about the stranger. There's something about that man that makes him feel all giddy. He smiled and giggled when he remembered the moment when they stared at each other.

His smile— the stranger's smile was one of a kind. It was heart-warming and at the same time, adorable. He continued to walk when he felt that someone is following him. He stopped for a second but then continued when he realized that it was quite impossible.

But he could still feel it so he stopped again. He took a step, then another one and stopped. He smiled— what if the stranger also got off the bus and followed him? Thinking about that possibility made him smile even more.

He took a deep breath and continued to walk while smiling. Few moments after, his curiosity is killing him. He has to find out whether the stranger is following him or not. He walked a bit more and he suddenly turned around.

To his disappointment, he saw no one. Maybe it's just his imagination. He smacked his head for being so stupid. He continued to walk but then decided to give it another try. He turned around and his eyes widened.

There, stood the stranger whom he saw on the bus. His heart was about to explode. Jaejoong was feeling all different kinds of emotions.

The stranger was no longer wearing his cap, he was holding it with his left hand and his right hand was inside his jacket pocket.

He smiled at Jaejoong and slowly approached him. Jaejoong stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do as the stranger was walking towards him.

Then, he handed something to Jaejoong— a camera. It was his camera that was stolen days ago. Jaejoong looked at his camera, then at the stranger, back at the camera and at the stranger. His eyes widened as he gasped. Then, he remembered it.

-

[Flashback]

It was after school; he was getting the film from his camera and put it in the canister when it dropped. It dropped down the stairs and someone stepped on it. There were five guys looking at him. He felt so scared and was about run when the five guys ran after him and grabbed his bag. They forcefully snatched his bag from him and pushed him on the wall. One of them kicked him in the stomach and he winced in pain. He was scared to death but no tears came out of his eyes.

With full force, he stood up and ran away from those guys, leaving his things. They ran after him and after a while, his pace went slower. He stopped dead on his tracks while panting hard. The guys were a few meters away from him when they stopped.

They all looked at him but his gaze was fixed on one person, the guy who has his camera with him. Jaejoong looked at the man and the man looked back at him.

They were staring at each other, forgetting the presence of the people around them.

[end of Flashback]

-

It was him. The stranger was the guy who got his camera. He handed Jaejoong his camera and the latter took it. Once again, their hands touched. And it gave Jaejoong a weird feeling.

As soon as he gave Jaejoong what he needed to give him, he flashed him his last smile before walking away.

Jaejoong couldn't see it but the stranger was smiling as he was walking away from the smaller boy. The man stopped for a while and gave looked at him and walked again.

By the second, the man got farther away from Jaejoong. He tightened his grip on his camera and closed his eyes. Should he do it? Should he?

He should. And almost in an instant, he turned around and ran after the taller male. The stranger felt steps behind him and when he turned around, he was taken aback by surprise. Jaejoong hugged him so tight. He looked surprised but then smiled when he realized what had happened. The man returned the hug and tightened it.

Jaejoong is happy. The stranger is happy. They're both happy. It doesn't need a long time for them to realize their love for each other. As long as they're together, nothing could go wrong.

Strangers or not, once you feel love— you cannot refuse it.

--

--

**Heeyul's note: **Tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll post the next one immediately. Thanks!


End file.
